


Day 2 - Good Night/Hand kiss

by words_are_like_colors



Series: OC Kiss Week 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apollo staying over at Jean's house for the night, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, he likes to boop Jean's nose when he's tired, ockiss18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_are_like_colors/pseuds/words_are_like_colors





	Day 2 - Good Night/Hand kiss

The first thing that Apollo discovers about Jean is that he loves to be close. There is always a hand at his elbow or the small of his back or intertwined with his because Jean can’t keep his hands to himself. This wouldn’t be a problem if they didn’t regularly attend school and weren’t keeping their relationship a secret, especially since they keep on getting stares whenever they were around. They had talked about this of course, the attention of strangers had gotten too overwhelming for Apollo, and agreed that Jean shouldn’t touch him at school but well... that was also a problem since Apollo had gotten so attached to the touches that he was now starving for them. But luckily, Jean was his ride to and from school so most days, they ended up just staying at his house for a bit with Apollo snuggled against his side as they talked about who-knows-what. 

Being that it’s been a couple months since they started dating, this is usual sight: Apollo and Jean resting against each other, Jean propped up on a pile of pillows and Apollo with his head on his shoulder. They were watching a movie. Apollo blinked as he felt his eyes droop, getting dozy from their lazy culture. He yawned before snuggling closer to his boyfriend, getting comfy again. 

The fingers playing with his stilled, Jean having noticed the yawn. “Hey, you want to go to sleep? I guess it is getting late...”

“No, I want to stay awake a little more.” He shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “We have to finish the movie.”

“A few more minutes then.”

A few minutes had passed and Apollo just got sleepier. A quick glance at the alarm clock confirmed that it was nearing 12, thankfully they didn’t have school the next day, and that getting tired now was usual. But, like all things dealing with Jean, he didn’t want them to end. 

His eyes started to close, and his body gradually started to feel heavier. His boyfriend was so warm and comfy that he couldn’t help but drift more into the dark hallows of sleep...

“Hey, you awake?”

A squeeze of a hand and voice broke him out of his half sleep. “Hm?” His voice was already thick, as if that had already fallen asleep was well. 

“I think it’s time for bed.” Apollo groaned as he was settled into the pillows and as Jean presumably got up from the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

Apollo just let out a noise of acceptance before curling up in the spot that Jean had abandoned, still warm with body heat. Yes, he doesn’t want to go asleep and metaphorically leave Jean for hours but at the same time, sleeping next to and cuddling Jean was just so gooooood that he couldn’t resist. 

Five minutes or an half hour pasted, who knows, before Jean finally crawled back into bed. They settled into their rightful places, Apollo closest to the wall where, instead of feeling claustrophobic, just felt more snuggled. Wearily, Apollo extended his hand and placed it onto his boyfriend’s cheek, not being able to help but touch, running his fingers from the softer parts to the rougher and if he wasn’t so tired, he would’ve pointed out that Jean would be needing another shaving soon (just no, Jean would look ridiculous with facial hair and not to mention it’s patchy when grown out just a bit). 

“What are you doing?”

“... poke.” Becoming so tired that he would poke his boyfriend’s nose is a regular thing now, but it is still cute enough that they would both smile. Apollo from the utterly adorable way his face would scrunch up when poked and Jean from the reaction of getting poked. 

After effects of the sleepy-poke, Jean adjusted the pillows and throw the blankets over them. Apollo cuddled to his side per usual, but tonight, before Jean had pulled away to get them ready for sleep, he had taken Apollo’s hand and gently placed a kiss in the middle of his palm.


End file.
